


Horrible

by feelsfordummies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, hope you like me destroying you, i guess i like killing off people, this is for hawkclint on twitter, whoops, xoxo love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsfordummies/pseuds/feelsfordummies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Grant tells Skye a horrible joke to get her to stop worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anakinskywalkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskywalkr/gifts).



> Person A experiencing immense pain as they’re dying in Person B’s arms. In an effort not to worry them, Person A cracks an awful joke—pun possibly. Person A dies content that the last thing they heard was Person B’s laugh—exacerbated or not.

Grant sat up slightly from Skye’s lap, groaning about the pain that came from his wound. His face wincing when she grazed her hand over it. “You’ll make it, I promise” She choked through the tears, Skye ran a hand through his short hair, “I believe in you”

He hated seeing her like this, it tore him to pieces. She was a red eyed, puffy-cheeked, snot nosed mess. Skye planted a long, hard kiss on his head as he was rested upon her shoulder and sat in her lap. Grant’s wound was bleeding out fast, making him paler as time went on. 

“They’ll be here soon, I promise okay?” Skye muttered against his head. Her bangs were tickling his forehead, making him smile a tiny bit. 

The room was dark, eerie, and quiet. Gunshots rattled through here just a few moments ago, a few unfortunately hitting Grant in the stomach and chest. He began to cough, as the blood was drying around his mouth, “I love you, if I don’t make it, I want you to know-”

“Shut up- you know that you’ll make it, don’t say that” She said, breathing shakily in before exhaling, “It’s going to be a-okay Ward, a-okay…” Her brown eyes were bloodshot, and lip trembling.

He knew it wasn’t going to be okay, Grant felt the blood pooling out onto the floor, it was too much for him to make it out alive. The last thing he wanted to see was Skye worried sick, not smiling, mourning him before he passed. Grant loved her laugh, her smile, and her everything.

“Hey,” He whispered, “I got a joke for you” Grant tried to smile for her, showing off blood-stained teeth.

She whispered back, “What is it?”

“Why can’t zoo animals take tests?” Grant said as Skye caressed his cheek. 

“I wonder why...” She smiled, running another hand through his hair. Skye was optimistic about this, though she could predict the outcome.

He coughed up more blood, “Because there is too many cheetahs. That’s why” 

Skye was laughing lightly as she grinned, “That was horrible- Ward?” He was beginning to go limp in her arms, “No!” She’d cry, “No, come back!”

Grant’s eyes lied wide open, staring at her, with a slight smile on his face. She began to shake him, “No, no, no, you can’t be gone…” Skye whispered, “Don’t be gone.”

Pulling his dead body up to hers, her voice cracked, “Come back, please” 

Skye held it close, holding it tightly. Coulson and the rest of the gang opened the door to see Skye covered in his blood, crying and holding him tightly. “Come back…” She’d repeat, “Come back…” 

Melinda began to pull her away from his body, but she screamed and kicked and fought back. “No!” She’d scream, “Come back or take me with you!” 

They took her out of the room, leaving him there lying on the cold, concrete ground, _dead._

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first one shot on here ever. Sorry that it's so heartbreaking but hey! What are OTP's for right? Leave some feedback (I need it), and maybe even a Kudos and I'll post more?


End file.
